


Magic

by thedevilchicken



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Magic could make this easier.





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



Magic could make this easier, if he knew how. 

Without, just Durotan's fingers are almost too much. Khadgar oils himself first, blushing as Durotan watches, but it doesn't help. Even Durotan's pinkie is bigger than any human cock Khadgar's seen. 

Durotan readies him: pinkie to forefinger, thumb. When it's time for his cock, Khadgar's writhing already. When he puts it in, Khadgar sees its place by the way it makes his stomach bulge.

Durotan pushes deeper, fucking him; Khadgar comes with a sob, then comes again.

Magic could make this easier. But the truth is, he doesn't want it to.


End file.
